


Slippery When Wet

by roncir_cirreno



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: Showering together can help save water. Well, usually.





	

There wasn't much water in the shower for the five of you when you woke up in the morning. The water pressure in the Taelpar Rest Stop Motel was low, so the showers had to be quick for each person.

Or you could use it as an excuse to bring another person in, which is what you exactly did with Prompto.

It started out innocently enough. You let Prompto help wash your back and he washed yours, with very few words exchanged and passing of body wash. If nothing sexual was going to come out of this, you at least appreciated being able to oggle the slope of his back and his bare ass.

Then, Prompto just had to let his hands wander when he was behind you. You felt his hands go down your nipples to tease them, and then to your clit, where his fingers rubbed you. You gasped, leaning against his chest as his breath teased your ear while the shower water rained down on the two of you and your naked bodies.

"I bet you especially wash this part here when you shower, huh?" Prompto mused, toying with your clit more for emphasis.

You laughed dryly against a groan, grinding against his naked hands. "Hey, we're supposed to saving water, genius. You'll make Ignis upset."

"He'll live. Besides, I know you didn't invite me just to 'save water', amirite? And plus, if one of us cums in the shower, we can clean up while we..clean up."

"Oh, like that'll happen," you groaned as you felt the slickness in between your legs and Prompto's fingers now. "One of us will have to go really quick then!" Even as you said this you felt all the good nerves tingling and your head already swimming from being aroused. You arched into his touch, your back against his body as you felt his cock swell against your backside. 

"Well, I think I've already got you halfway there," Prompto joked. "That's not just water I'm feeling down there." His hands leave your body and you feel him exhale on your shoulder before kneeling down to your feet. "Let me finish."

Oh god. Prompto was going to eat you out on the bathroom floor. The warm bath water was heating up the bathroom as you noticed a blanket of fog on the mirror, and it reminded you of how much time was being spent in here. You were anticipating a bang on the door any minute now from taking so long, but those worries was driven away by a long, slow stroke of Prompto's tongue going up between your slit and into your clit. 

You tried to suffocate a groan with your left hand, clinging to his blond hair with your right as the warm shower water rained down your back. Prompto hummed appreciatively, burying his lips further into your pussy as you shuddered. He knew you were already so far along, and he was determined to get your rocks off. You didn't want to take too long yourself, as you knew his knees were gonna ache from kneeling on the shower floor for so long.

"Oh, fuck, Prompto," you groaned, lightly grinding onto his jaw as his voice vibrated against and around your clit while working quietly with his tongue. His impersonation of a vibrator was really doing its job, as you found yourself closer and closer to orgasm. "Prompto, I think I'm going to cum..!"

Prompto mumbles a "fuck yeah" and you feel him go harder and faster, flicking and voraciously attacking your clit while you grinded on him in tandem so you could cum down his sweet lips and finally get off and- there it was.

Your body quivered and shook, and you found yourself moaning and calling Prompto's name like his head wasn't in between your thighs licking at your pussy. You felt his grip hold you close at your sides to anchor you to his face in your spasms, and it was only when you came down from your high that you felt how tight that grip was. You nudged Prompto to stop, and you heard him chuckle before standing up from the shower floor. 

"Don't think I'll need breakfast after that," he joked, giving you a peck on the lips. He was incessantly licking at his mouth, and you felt your clit throb at him licking up at the wetness you left on his lips. "And it won't take us too long to clean up."

You grinned, passing Prompto the shampoo before hearing loud banging at the door that could only come from Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted fanfic in a while. This is a short little thing that had been sitting in my journal app for a while and now I finally had the courage to post it! Also I really like Prompto and find him super hot lol.. Thank you for reading!


End file.
